Uprising November 25th, 2016
(Highlights of last weeks show play. Ricochet and Aries' confrontation is shown. The NexGen title tournament matches are shown, with Shibata, Silas Young, The Mack and Tye Dillinger advancing. William Regal's return is shown as well. Heyman announcing the #1 contenders triple threat match is shown. Y2BAYBAY is shown defeating Imminent Airstrike in the main event) MATCH #1: Christopher Girard vs TJ Perkins -''' '''NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Perkins wins at 9 minutes with the kneebar SEGMENT #1 (Silas Young and The Revival are in the ring) '' ''Young: Be quiet or we'll make you quiet. For a long time, my motto in my life was that I shouldn't like anyone and that still applies to me for the most part but exceptions had to be made. I thought I was the last real man alive but now that I think about it I'm happy that I'm not. I'm happy that there's more people who can understand me. Real men are a dying race but the Masculine, Effective and Nasty are here to revive it. We are MEN. '' ''Dawson: But lets not forget, wrestling is dying. What was once an opportunity for men that wanted to relieve their anger has been turned into flippy circus. Now, we do have an issue with Kenny King because he makes us men look bad and because he's destroying wrestling. But ReDRagon is someone we have a real problem with. In fact, let me correct myself. We have a problem with the entire Uprising tag team division and mark my words, that problem will be dealt with with but for now, ReDRagon is the top priority. Wilder: Scott and myself, we go by the motto of "no flips, just fists". ReDRagon, unfortunately for you, you represent the flips. And we're here to stop that. You come out here and you jump around and throw your little kicks and striking combos, yeah I'm looking at you Kyle O'Reilly. You wear mouthgards, you tape your fists, you wear MMA shirts but that's all a facade. And we're here to reveal that under that facade lie two scared little boys. You've come to the wrong place, this is where the big guys hang around, kindergarten suits you better. '' ''Young: Kenny King, listen up you pretty boy. After Uprising, you get to go home while we continue to work. Well, maybe you DON'T get to go home, maybe you'll drive to Las Vegas and do some male stripping. You still do that part time job don't you Kenny? We on the other hand, we're going back to work. We'll kick some ass tonight sure but that doesn't mean our night is done. We'll go back home, we'll fix our cars, we'll change tires and oil, we'll go get cheap car parts so we can drive it like decent men. We'll go to factories, we'll hopefully work for a higher wage because wrestling just doesn't do enough for us. There's not enough money to provide and it's because of YOU. YOU'RE the reason why people don't invest in the business anymore. You've changed the business for the worse but it's time for a revival of it. We'll make wrestling what it once was but in order to get to that point, you need to wiped off the face of the earth. That's why we're offering a chellenge for Winter's War. 3 of us against you and ReDRagon. Gear up boys, lets see if you got the balls to accept. (Young, Wilder and Dawson leave the ring as the fans boo) SEGMENT #2 (KUSHIDA is stretching out in his locker room as JoJo walks in) JoJo: Kushida, tonight you face Rich Swann. However, recently you lost in Project X, do you think that could affect you tonight? '' ''KUSHIDA: I don't dwell on the past. I only look towards the future. I'm the Time Splitter and there's two parts of my life, what happened and what's gonna happen. I've had good and bad moments in my career just like everybody else but spending too much thinking about that is gonna hinder my way of thinking about the future. I lost in Project X but I swept that under the rug and now I look to seeing brighter days. Tonight, I'll make one step in the journey of becoming the future. MATCH #2: KUSHIDA vs Rich Swann -''' '''NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match KUSHIDA taps out Swann at 14 minutes via Kimura Lock (JoJo is backstage with Cedric Alexander) JoJo: Cedric, tonight you make your Uprising debut. What can we expect from you? '' ''Cedric: You can expect grandeur at its biggest level JoJo. Can you feel it? There's something in the air, something that almost can't be described, something remarkable...Cedric Alexander. The richest man on Uprising. '' ''(Cedric takes out a stack of money, all hundred dollar bills and flaunts them) Let me tell you the backstory of Cedric Alexander. Not too long ago, I competed in this company and unfortunately, I got injured. And I was fine with that. I knew the risks of being a professional wrestler and I was willing to wait it out until I was fit to compete. However, the officials thought I was expendable, they didn't think too highly of me so they decided to NOT pay the costs of my operation. And I was fine with that as well. I paid the operation with my own hard earned money. And then it dawned on me. I am Cedric Alexander. I am the bright star of this business. I should have been treated with respect that I deserve. Instead I was tossed aside like yesterday's news. So I decided to sue the company and due to genius mind of my lawyer Veda Scott, I won the lawsuit and received such a big ammount of money that most people could only dream of. I'm in this business for the money and that's it. Winning NexGen title tournament brings me more money and that's the only thing that matters to me. So what can you expect from me? Well I wouldn't know the answer to that but what I can expect from you is money in my pocket. MATCH #3: Cedric Alexander vs Drago -''' '''NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Drago wins at 12 minutes with inside cradle MATCH #4: Killshot vs Jack Evans - NexGen Title Tournament Round of 16 - Singles Match Evans wins at 13 minutes with 450 splash (Adam Cole and Chris Jericho come down to the ring wearing matching scarves as they soak in the boos from the crowd) '' ''Jericho: Before we got down here in this filth infested area that is this arena we made sure to check the capacity of this arena and it turns out there are 14671 stupid idiots that just made The List for daring to boo us instead of being grateful for being in the presence of greatness itself, Team Y2BAYBAY. And this one in 14671 has been put on the list again because nobody likes when there's just one at the end. That's right. Neckbeard in section 11, row 8, you're on the list now. Alright, let me address two special stupid idiots. Chad Gable and Jason Jordan. Gable, you should go back in Africa. There's a country called Chad and you'd do us a huge favor if you were to go there and never come back. These are the big leagues junior. And you Jordan, well all I can say about you is that Jack Swagger doesn't seem to be the only bastard son of Kurt Angle here in RRW. '' ''(American Alpha's theme hits as they walk to the ring but stop on the outside) Jordan: Bastard son? What is this, a dad joke? You're outdated Chris. Everything you say and do is outdated. But I understand why you're doing this. You try to stay cool because you simply don't have "it" anymore. (Jericho starts fuming but Cole calms him down) '' ''Cole: You know what, fuck your names. But I'll give you guys credit where credit is due. At least you're not as fat as the rest of these lazy american bastards in this arena. '' ''Gable: You're forgetting that you're american. Cole: Oh no baby. I changed my citizenship to separate myself from american garbage like you. I am now a full fledged CANADIAN BAYBAY!!! '' ''Gable: You... Jericho: Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. You have two rights. You have the right to remain quiet and you have the right to DRINK IT IN MAAAAAN. Because at Winter's War, you're gonna get what you need, you're gonna get what you desperately want, you're gonna get the Gift of Jericho and... Cole: GIFT OF ADAM COLE BAYBAY!!!! '' ''(Cole and Jericho start singing together) O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! (American Alpha jump inside the ring but Cole and Jericho run to the back as the crowd chants "pussy" at them) MATCH #5: The Vaudevillains vs Bollywood Boyz (Harv and Gurv Sihra) ''' '''Vaudevillains get an easy win at 7 minutes with Whirling Derwish on Harv Vaudevillains launch a post-match assault at Bollywood Boyz. Briscoes theme hits as they run down to the ring but Gotch and English escape. (William Regal and Drew Galloway are in an abandoned gym. Rusty weights and dusty benches are seen. An old wrestling ring stands in the center) '' ''Regal: Why here right? This is one of the many places I trained in to become a wrestler. It used to be open entire time, people would come here, work out, talk, laugh and wrestle. This gym has produced couple of solid wrestlers that I know. Sadly it's been abandoned for couple of years now but I still like to visit from time to time. Now I'll be spending a lot of time here again, it seems. Come on, lets see if that ring is any good. '' ''(Galloway reluctantly climbs in) '' ''Regal: You agreed to this. Lets get to it) (Regal and Galloway lock up. Regal easily outwrestles Galloway, smoothly transitioning from headlock to standing chinlock to wrist lock to hammerlock. Regal releases the hold and pushes Galloway forward.) Regal: I knew the situation was bad but not this bad. Come on, you're better than this) (They lock up again. Regal applies the front facelock. Galloway uses his strength as he grabs Regal's right arm and gets out of the facelock. Galloway applies the standing sleeper. Regal immediately stomps on Galloway's foot. Galloway releases the sleeper hold as Regal goes for leg sweep. Drew jumps up but Regal slaps him. Galloway gets angry and runs at Regal who throws him to the mat with judo throw) Regal: Use your mind, not your power. (They go for a lock up again but Regal fakes it and pokes Galloway in eye. Galloway stands back as Regal slaps him and drops him to the floor with leg sweep) Regal: Go low, down and dirty when you need to. Bend the rules. '' ''(Regal catches Galloway with side headlock. Galloway bites the fingers forcing Regal to release the hold. Galloway runs at him but Regal gets the knee up and goes for judo throw but Galloway lands on his feet and catches him with an arm drag. Regal smiles at Galloway who does the same as the two walk out of the ring) MATCH #6: The Briscoes (Jay and Mark) vs Paul London and Brian Kendrick ''' '''Briscoes win at 8 minutes with Doomsay Device Vaudevillains catch the Briscoes off guard and hit the Whirling Derwish on both men. (Cage is in the locker room lifting weights as Marty Scurll walks in) Cage: What do you want midget? Scurll: Calm down roidhead. I could trade insults with you entire night but I'm bursting with energy right now and I wanna use it. You hate Moose right? Well I don't give a shit about him. Now follow me closely. You don't like him, I don't care about him. That means both of us are not a fan of his. You understand that right? So, I'd like to make a proposition. Lets be friends. Moose has a match tonight and I was thinking that we pay him a friendly visit. '' ''(Scurll extends his arm for a handshake but Cage hesitates) Scurll: You don't trust me. I understand. Even I don't trust myself. And you should't trust me because i'm a manipulative piece of shit who will use any opportunity to take someone out. I could've done it to you. I could've snuck up from behind and take your eyeball out so far out of eye socket that you'd look like Glenn from Walking Dead. But I didn't do it because all I want is to be friends with you. You'll have all the time to kick my ass at Winter's War and I'm looking forward to that day but you have the opportunity to take out someone you clearly hate and you don't wanna do it? For god's sake I can see your veins popping out. It's probably the roids. Direct that fury at Moose or I'll fucking do it myself. So what do you say mate? '' ''(Scurll again extends the arm. Cage looks down and slowly shakes it) '' ''(Scurll walks away, singing "I'll be there for you") MAIN EVENT: Ricochet vs Moose - Non Title Match, Austin Aries on commentary Moose dominates most of the match with power moves. Ricochet gains momentum with high flying moves and springboards off the top rope but Moose catches with the pounce in mid air. Moose gets in the corner and signals the spear but Cage runs in the ring and starts laying into him. ''' '''Winner via DQ at 14 minutes, Moose Cage continues to beat Moose with fists to the head. Aries gets in the ring for the save but Scurll blindsides him and hits him in the gut with the umbrella. Aries drops down to one knee as Scurll hits him in the back with the umbrella. Ricochet comes to and gets up but Scurll picks up Aries and throws him into Ricochet. Ricochet has Aries in his grasp and nearly picks him up for the brainbuster but sets him down. Aries gets in Ricochet's face and shoves him in the corner but Ricochet shoves him back and both get in each other's faces again. Cage backs off of Moose who lays on the mat and shares an intense look with book Aries and Ricochet. Scurll is shown on the ramp smiling at all three as the show ends)